historywikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Демосфен
thumb|right|150px|Демосфен Демосфе́н ( , 384 г. до н. э., Афины — 322 г. до н. э.) — один из знаменитейших ораторов древнего мира; выходец из знатного рода. Юность Главным учителем его в красноречии был Исей, по некоторым известиям, Демосфен был также ревностным учеником Платона и Сократа. С юных лет Демосфен, мечтая о славе оратора, взял себе за образец Перикла и прилежно изучал Фукидида, переписав его восемь раз собственноручно. Афиняне в то время были очень избалованы по отношению к ораторам: от оратора требовались не только внутреннее содержание, но известная мимика, разные приёмы рук, пальцев, положение тела во время речи, игра физиономии. Между тем Демосфен был косноязычен, имел слабый голос, короткое дыхание, привычку подергивать плечом и пр. Настойчивостью и энергией он победил все эти недостаткиПлутарх («''Жизнеописания''», Дем. IV) отмечает, что современники Демосфена за его недостатки дали ему нелицеприятное прозвище Батал ( , «заика, косноязычный»).. Он учился ясно произносить слова, набирая в рот черепки и камешки, произнося речи на берегу моря, при шуме волн, заменявших в данном случае шум толпы; всходил на крутизны, громко читая поэтов; упражнялся в мимике перед зеркалом, причём спускавшийся с потолка меч колол его всякий раз, когда он, по привычке, приподнимал плечо. Изучая образцы красноречия, Демосфен по неделям не выходил из комнаты, обрив себе половину головы, во избежание соблазна. Его первые попытки говорить публично не имели успеха; но, ободрённый актёром Сатиром, Демосфен продолжал работать над собой. Политическая карьера right|thumb|150px|'' Демосфен, упражняющийся в ораторском искусстве.'' Жан Леконт дю Нуи. В первый раз он обратил на себя серьёзное внимание в процессе против своих опекунов Афоба и Анетора, ограбивших его во время малолетства. Демосфен выиграл процесс, но не вернул всего своего состояния. Политическая деятельность Демосфена началась с усилением Филиппа Македонского. Предвидя гибель афинской свободы, Демосфен выступил со своими знаменитыми филиппиками''Филиппикой'' с тех пор стали называть вообще всякую гневную, обличительную речь и олинфскимиОлинфские речи — обвинительные речи Демосфена против Филиппа Македонского, захватившего и разрушившего город Олинф, союзником которого выступали Афины речами. В 352 г. до н. э. он в первый раз энергично указал афинянам на тайные замыслы Филиппа и побуждал сограждан пожертвовать всем для создания сильного флота и войска. Зорко следил он за всеми военными действиями Филиппа в Греции, горячо убеждая народ помогать противникам Филиппа, чтобы не дать ему усилиться. Демосфен не падал духом от неудач; но когда Филипп силой и хитростью завоевал Фокиду, поставил свои условия Фивам, избран был сам в число амфиктионова судилища и прислал послов в Афины, Демосфен произнёс речь «О мире» и советовал уступить перевесу силы, в ожидании удобной минуты для новой борьбы. Демосфен вошёл в число послов, отправленных, чтобы заключить с Филиппом мирный договор, названный впоследствии Филократовым миром. Вскоре затем Филипп воспользовался враждой аргивян с лакедемонянами и послал на помощь первым войско и деньги, надеясь проникнуть этим путем в Пелопоннес. Тогда Демосфен, с другими послами из Афин, отправился удержать аргивян и мессенцев от союза с Филиппом. Несмотря на коварство Филиппа, послы которого уверяли афинян в его миролюбии и жаловались, что Демосфен напрасно восстановляет против него всю Грецию, Демосфен, благодаря страстному красноречию и глубокому убеждению, снова разоблачил его во второй своей филиппике и вложил в уста народа достойный ответ и вызов Филиппу. Заслуга Демосфена должна быть ценима на этот раз особенно высоко, потому что Филипп подкупами и другими средствами приобрёл сильных друзей в Афинах; во главе их стоял Эсхин, явившийся опасным врагом Демосфена. С ним и его партией снова пришлось считаться Демосфену, когда Филипп завоевал Эвбею, всё более угрожая свободе Афин. И на этот раз победили энергия, благородство и талант Демосфена. Он поднял всю Грецию против Филиппа. Фокион, во главе войска, собранного по настоянию Демосфена, изгнал из Эвбеи тиранов, посаженных Филиппом. Вскоре затем Филипп принуждён был также снять осаду Коринфа. Демосфен был увенчан золотым венцом, на празднике больших Дионисий; но ему не суждено было завершить успешно дело рук своих. Третья Священная война позволила Филиппу проникнуть в самое сердце Греции; он захватил Элатею. Народ в Афинах пришёл в отчаяние, узнав об этом. Один Демосфен не падал духом, и по его настоянию, при его личном содействии, между Афинами и Фивами состоялся договор, повлекший за собой две победы. В Афинах торжествовали, на голову Демосфена возложили венок; но радость эта была последней и короткой. Битва при Херонее, в 338 г. до н. э., положила конец свободе и независимости Греции. Филипп, по своему обыкновению, старался после победы приобрести расположение Афин, отпустив пленных без выкупа, выдав тела убитых и пр.; но Демосфен не переставал предостерегать доверчивых афинян. Он приобрёл этим много врагов, так как лукавая кротость Филиппа и его деньги подкупали граждан. Однако, несмотря на происки Эсхина, Демосфен был снова увенчан народом. Борьба партий продолжалась много лет и окончилась полным торжеством Демосфена, после речи его «О венце». Это последнее состязание привлекло тысячи слушателей со всей Греции, и сам Эсхин признал совершенство красноречия своего знаменитого противника. Смерть Филиппа возбудила новые надежды. Демосфен убеждал не отдавать гегемонию в руки наследника Филиппа, надеясь поднять снова всю Грецию и другие народы, покоренные царем. Александр не дал опомниться противникам и быстро подавил волнение. Его победы не сломили духа Демосфена. Он воспользовался восстанием Фив, чтобы снова уговорить Афины свергнуть иго Александра. Александр усмирил восстание, жестоко наказал Фивы, потребовал от афинян выдачи Демосфена, но, уступая просьбам афинского народа, оставил ему благородного патриота. С этой поры, однако, судьба преследовала Демосфена. Он был впутан врагами в большой процесс, приговорен к уплате крупной суммы, и, не имея её, бежал в Эгину и Трезену. Когда умер Александр, казалось, счастье снова повернулось в сторону Демосфена. Он вернулся из изгнания, афиняне с торжеством встретили его и стали слушать его, вооружаясь к борьбе, воодушевляемые подвигами Леосфена, запершего и осадившего Антипатра в Ламии. Однако, вскоре была проиграна битва при Кранноне, а когда Антипатр, победитель восставших городов, двинулся на Афины, Демосфен бежал на Калаврию. Гибель Народ Афин по предложению Демада вынес Демосфену и его сторонникам смертный приговор. За ними Антипатр выслал «охотников на людей» под предводительством Архия. Здесь Демосфен, окружённый людьми Архия, принял яд в храме Посейдона, не желая отдаться живым в руки врагов (322 г. до н. э.). Плутарх хвалит Демосфена, что он, хотя и пытался вымолить себе жизнь, но вовремя раздобыл и применил ядовитое зелье, спасся под защитой высшего алтаря, вырвавшись из рук наёмников и посмеявшись над жестокостью Антипатра. Афиняне вскоре поставили ему памятник вблизи этого храма. На цоколе статуи была вырезана надпись Если бы мощь, Демосфен, ты имел такую, как разум Власть бы в Элладе не смог взять македонский Арей Наследие thumb|100px|right| Демосфен Речи Демосфена называют «зеркалом характера». Он не был ритором, не любил придуманных украшений, но действовал на слушателей силой убеждения, логикой, строгим развитием мысли, кстати употребляя доводы и примеры. В приготовлении к речам проводил он нередко целые ночи. Язык его величествен, но прост, серьёзен и приятен, сжат, но вместе с тем удивительно плавен. Он достигал успеха не стремлением к эффектам, но нравственной силой, благородством мысли, любовью к родине, её чести, её славе и её прошлому. Обличительные речи Демосфена были едкими и желчными, за что, по сообщению Плутарха, современники прозвали оратора аргом ( , «змея»). Число речей Демосфена, известных в древности, было 65. Из них сохранилась 61, но в том числе несколько, принадлежность которых Демосфену сомнительна. См. также * Филиппика Примечания Литература Сочинения Демосфена * В серии «Loeb classical library» сочинения изданы в 7 томах (№238, 155, 299, 318, 346, 351, 374) * В серии «Collection Budé» сочинения изданы в 13 томах. * Демосфен. Речи I-XIX. / Пер., ст. и примеч. С. И. Радцига. (Серия «Литературные памятники»). М.: Издательство АН,1954. 608 стр. 5000 экз. * Демосфен. Письма. / Пер. В. В. Вальченко. // ВДИ. 1981. №2-3. * Демосфен. О предательском посольстве XIX. / Пер. С. Ошерова. За Ктесифонта о венке XVIII. / Пер. Е. Рабинович. // Ораторы Греции. М.: Худож. лит., 1985. С. 65-126, 211—280. * Демосфен. Речи. В 3 т. / Отв. ред. Е. С. Голубцова, Л. П. Маринович, Э. Д. Фролов. (Серия «Памятники исторической мысли»). М., Памятники исторической мысли, 1994. (полный русский перевод речей и писем) ** Т. 1. 1994. 608 стр. Переводы В. Г. Боруховича (XX—XXIV), М. Н. Ботвинника и А. И. Зайцева (XXXVI), В. В. Вальченко (XXXV), Л. М. Глускиной (XXXVII-XL), Г. А. Тароняна (XXVII—XXXIV), А. Я. Тыжова (XXV—XXVI). ** Т. 2. 1994. 544 стр. Переводы В. Г. Боруховича (LIX), М. Н. Ботвинника и А. И. Зайцева (XLII, XLV-XLVII, XLIX-LII), В. В. Вальченко (LVI, LX-LXI; Вступления к политическим речам; Письма), Л. М. Глускиной (XLI, XLIII-XLIV, XLVIII, LVII), А. Я. Тыжова (LVIII), И. А. Шишовой (LIII-LV). ** Т. 3. 1996. 624 стр. Переводы С. И. Радцига (I—XIX). (переиздание книги 1954 года) * До революции в России выходило множество переводов отдельных речей, особенно Олинфских (в основном «школьные издания»). Среди первых русских переводов: ** Первая Демосфенова речь против Филиппа. СПб., 1776. 45 стр. ** Речь Димосфена о венце. / Пер. Е. Пономарева. М., 1784. 148 стр. * Недавние английские переводы: ** Goldstein, Jonathan A. (1968). The Letters of Demosthenes. Columbia University Press. ** Stephen Usher, Demosthenes, On The Crown. Warminster: Aris & Phillips, 1993. Pp. vi + 282. ISBN 0-85668-533-X. (рецензия) ** Harvey Yunis (ed.), Demosthenes, On The Crown. Cambridge Greek and Latin Classics. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2001. Pp. xiii & 314. ISBN 0-521-62092-9. ISBN 0-521-62930-6. (рецензия) ** Douglas M. MacDowell, Demosthenes: On the False Embassy (Oration 19). Edited with Introduction, Translation, and Commentary. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2000. Pp. 368. ISBN 0-19-815303-1. (рецензия) ** Harvey Yunis (trans.), Demosthenes, Speeches 18 and 19. The Oratory of Classical Greece, vol. 9. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press, 2005. Pp. xxix, 243. ISBN 0-292-70577-8. ISBN 0-292-70578-6. (рецензия) ** D.M. MacDowell, Demosthenes: Against Meidias (Oration 21). Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1990. ISBN 0-19-814763-5. (рецензия) ** Victor Bers (trans.), Demosthenes, Speeches 50-59. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press, 2003. Pp. 237. ISBN 0-292-70922-6. (рецензия) ** Ian Worthington (trans.), Demosthenes: Speeches 60 and 61, Prologues, Letters. The Oratory of Classical Greece, Volume 10. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press, 2006. Pp. xxxv, 142. ISBN 978-0-292-71332-1. (рецензия) Античные источники * Плутарх. Избранные жизнеописания. М.:Правда, 1990, т. II. * Phillip Harding, Didymos: On Demosthenes. Clarendon Ancient History Series. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2006. Pp. 286. ISBN 0-19-928359-1. (рецензия) * Статьи о Демосфене в словаре «Суды» Литература * Мищенко Я. Г. Демосфен. Жизнь Демосфена и его труды. Киев, 1894. 95 стр. * Жебелев А. С. Демосфен. Берлин-М., 1922. * Радциг С. И. Демосфен— оратор и политический деятель. // Демосфен. Речи. М., 1954. С.405-484. * Вальченко В. В. К проблеме подлинности демосфеновских писем. // ВДИ. 1981. №2. С.229-249. * Глускина Л. М. Социальные институты, экономические отношения и правовая практике в Афинах IV в. дон. э. по судебным речам Демосфеновского корпуса. // Демосфен. Речи. В 3 т. Т. 2. М., 1994. С. 405-467. * Jaeger, Werner (1938). Demosthenes, the origins and growth of his policy. Walter de Gruyter Company. ISBN 3-11-002527-2. * Tsatsos, Konstantinos (1975). Demosthenes. Estia (на греческом языке). * Raphael Sealey, Demosthenes and His Time: A Study in Defeat. New York and Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1993. Pp. 340. ISBN 0-19-507928-0. (рецензия) * Thomas Paulsen, Die Parapresbeia-Reden des Demosthenes und des Aischines. Kommentar und Interpretation zu Demosthenes, or. XIX, und Aischines, or. II. Trier: Wissenschaftlicher Verlag Trier, 1999. Pp. 566. ISBN 3-88476-345-8. (рецензия) * Ian Worthington (ed.), Demosthenes: Statesman and Orator. London: Routledge, 2000. Pp. xiv + 289 . ISBN 0-415-20457-7. (рецензия) * Craig A. Gibson, Interpreting a Classic: Demosthenes and His Ancient Commentators. Berkeley: University of California Press, 2002. Pp. xii, 261. ISBN 0-520-22956-8. (рецензия) * Pickard, A. W. (2003). Demosthenes and the Last Days of Greek Freedom 384—322 B.C. Gorgias Press LLC. ISBN 1-59333-030-8. * Laurent Pernot, L’Ombre du tigre. Recherches sur la réception de Démosthène. Napoli: M. d’Auria, 2006. Pp. 355. ISBN 88-7092-260-X. (рецензия) Ссылки * Полное собрание речей Демосфена в оригинале и английском переводе * Речь «Против Мидия» со схолиями (1831) (греч.) * sr:Демостен Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Политики Афин Категория:Ораторы Древней Греции Категория:Древнегреческие ораторы Категория:Родившиеся в 384 году до н. э. Категория:Умершие в 322 году до н. э. Категория:История Греции Категория:Государственные деятели Греции